1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for accessing flexible magnetic discs, and more specifically relates to an improved means, in a radially movable head assembly, for retaining a precise positionable relationship of the recording heads with respect to the associated magnetic discs, and means for independently removing each head from the head assembly and for independently adjusting the radial position of each head to insure correspondence of position among different heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head assemblies for magnetic recorders have either been of a fixed type or of a type where dynamic radial positioning of the heads is allowed with respect to the recording disc. The fixed type of recording heads can only be individually repositioned relative to the recording disc by means of adjustment screws for adjustment of head tilt and level relative to the associated disc, due to the fact that such heads are designed to float with an air bearing effect near the disc without actually touching the disc surface. Otherwise, the heads remain in a position fixed relative to the recording discs. The radially movable type of recording head assembly allows each head to access different tracks on its respective disc. A problem with such systems has been the difficulty of designing simple assemblies that are rigid enough to retain the proper positioning desired of the heads with respect to their discs, while also providing a simple means for individually adjusting the position of each head, and also for removing the heads when required without being forced to disassemble the entire device. Radially adjusting each head individually using screws or other means has been available on some recorders, but no dual flexible-disc head assemblies allowing for bidirectional, individual head adjustment along the radial direction of the disc is known to applicant. Such flexible disc heads need to be radially adjusted so that flexible discs, which are commonly inserted in different disc drives at different times, are always in perfect alignment with the heads, regardless of which machine they are in.